The Competition
by saphira54325
Summary: When a new student enrolled in Tamaki's class and turns down the Host Club offer, he starts planning something of his own. But somehow, one person gets in his way. Should he continue with his plan, it could tear her down.
1. Chapter 1

Hullo people! Just so you know, this may be really bad, and everyone might be out of character.

(Third Person)

A large pearl white building was towering over the new kid. He looked at everything with a mixture of cool calculation and childish excitement. He looks around with his beautiful hazel eyes. They looked suspiciously like emeralds sparkling in his head. He noticed that a couple of the girls were giving him shy glances. He grins and runs his hand through his hair, Tamaki-style. This makes the girls scream out happily. 'Too easy' he thinks to himself. When he was done playing with the girls from afar, he walked along to his classroom. '2A, 2A. Here it is!' He pushes the door open.

He's greeted with the scene of people talking before class. He smiles and looks around. It seemed as though a large group of girls preferred to talk to this specific boy. He has flowing blond hair that hangs over his ears, very much like his own. This kid would talk quickly and with excitement as he uses arm gestures to make his point. A dark haired boy stands next to him, looking down at a little black pad. When he sees that, he suddenly recognizes the two kids. Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Otori. Members of the Host Club, Tamaki being the prince and Kyoya being the accountant. Tamaki finally notices the kid as he stands there, just watching, leaning up against the wall, hands in his pockets. He tells the girls to stay there and walks over,motioning for Kyoya to follow him.

(Kurai's POV)

"Hey, new kid! You're going to be joining our class, right?" His blue eyes shined with excitement.

"Yeah, I am. Name's Kurai. Nice to meet you, ..." I trail off purposefully, waiting for him to say his name. Kyoya looks at me, knowing that I know exactly who they are. Tamaki, however, doesn't notice anything.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, and this is Kyoya," he says cheerfully. I smile a little bit at Kyoya, whose eyes were hidden behind his glasses.

"Well, nice to meet you, Tamaki. Oh, and it's Kyoya Otori, right?" I say, knowing that might hit a small nerve. I saw him flinch for a second, then connect his hand with mine and we shake.

"So, where are you from, Kurai?" Tamaki asks me.

"Just here, in Japan. I've been traveling a lot with my father for the past couple of years, that's why I haven't been here." I smile at his confusion. He's trying to recognize me from last year. I look at Kyoya, who's trying to figure me out as well. "Oh, you probably don't remember me. I didn't look like this at all when I was here last," Kyoya looks down at his book again and writes something. Note to self, steal that little book and get whatever info he has on me.

So, Kurai, sorry about this, but I need to leave. I can't keep my guests waiting!" He sings that last part and walks over to the girls. Kyoya gives me a look before turning too. I don't know what he was trying to convey, but whatever it was, I won't let it bother me. Besides, I'm already hatching an idea. But first, I have to meet the rest of the Host Club

"Kurai, you've really been all over Europe? What's Spain like?

"Yeah, I want to know too,"

"Me too"

I smile. These girls are too easy to manipulate. "Well girls, Spain is a beautiful country, delightful culture, but I must say there's no place like Japan. After all, girls this pretty can't be in every country, now can they?" I thought that would get them off my case. But this backfired on me.

"Oh, you're so sweet!"

"And adorable too! You're almost as cute as Honey-sempai!"

"No way, Honey-sempai is cuter! But he's more handsome than the twins, thats for sure,"

"What! No way! Hikaru and Kaoru are the best! It's Tamaki he's cuter than!"

Without me lifting a finger, these girls start getting into a verbal war on which host I'm cuter than. I try backing away, but the crowd is following me. I start running, the some of the girls following me. I run even faster, yanking open the first door I can see to get away from these girls. I run in and slam the door, the girly shrieks instantly getting fainter. I turn around, only to be pushed to the ground.

"Ow! What the hell?" I ask, rubbing my head with my eyes closed. I hear one of the people on top of me speak.

"Kaoru, what should we do with him?"

"Just keep his eyes closed until... you know..."

I furrow my eyebrows. Someone's hand is over my eyes. I need to speak up. "You know, you could just tell me not to look at whatever it is you're covering my eyes for. " I feel the hand tremble a little bit. Then he talks to me.

"I'm gonna let you up, but you have to keep your eyes closed until we tell you you can open them. K?"

I groan in frustration. "Yeah, fine, whatever, just get off me." I shove the guy off of me, I hear him go rolling off to my right. "Listen, just point me in a direction where I can look."

Another voice joins in. "Guys, stop it. I'm done now anyway. Calm down," the person says. It sounds suspiciously like a girl. I now have a sneaking suspicion of where I am, but I'll ask just to make sure.

"Listen, can I open my eyes now?" I ask them.

"Yeah, go ahead" The girly voice says. I open my eyes and internally groan. I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT! I just had to go and open that door, didn't I? Right now, I'm staring straight into the faces of two redheaded twins with smiles on their faces. I look around and see a smaller figure. The twins start walking over to him.

"You got lucky, Haruhi. Good thing he didn't... see anything, right?" One of the twins says. Haruhi just pushes his arm off and rolls her eyes.

"I was way over there, he wouldn't have seen anything even if he was looking. You guys are so paranoid," Haruhi says, walking over to a small couch in the middle of the room. His long robe he had been putting on flowed behind him. "Anyway, guys, you might want to get your robes on before Tamaki-senpai sees that you haven't changed,"

"Want to come with us?" The twins ask simultaneously. Haruhi rolls his eyes and straightens up the pillows on the couch.

"Drop dead. Just go," they turn and walk off to the corner of the room. I look over at Haruhi. Something hits me.

"Oh, I see now," is all I said. He stops and looks at me. I lower my voice so the twins don't hear what I have to say. "You're the girl who's forced to crossdress to pay off your debt, right?" She just looks at me, startled. I'm confident that I got it right. Then something flies out from the other room. Something with blond hair. I quickly jump out of the way, but Haruhi gets caught in his arms.

"Haruhi! What was this guy doing to you?" He looks at me as if I'M the one doing weird things. What kind of guy launches himself at a girl and calls the guy just standing there weird?

Haruhi roughly pushes Tamaki off of her. "He was just talking to me, Senpai. Calm down," Tamaki glares at me, like I would do something to her, but then he recognizes me.

"Hey! You're that new kid! The one that came in today!" I roll my eyes at him but keep my cool.

"Yep. That's me. Now, if you don't mind, I'm just going to head out now," I turn and try to walk towards the door, but the twins appear in front of me, blocking my way.

"Now just wait a second! Turn around, Kurai," I oblige, seeing as I can't really do anything else. He looks over me, particularly my eyes. Then he turns to Kyoya, who had just entered the room. "I have decided!"  
Playing along, I act like I'm excited to know. "Decided what?"

Tamaki smiles. Ok, now I see why the girls were freaking out about him. When he's not throwing himself at a certain girl, he actually is very handsome. "I have decided that you will join the Host Club!" At this statement, my stomach sinks. I have no desire to be a part of this club with these guys. So I try to bluff my way through.

"Oh, no, there's no way. I don't fit in in a place like this," Then I hear a small voice speak up.

"Sure you do! You're handsome, and I'm sure Tama-chan can find a trait for you to have!" I look down at a small child. His blond hair is extremely messy, like he just woke up, but it's like 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Then I see someone come behind him, and I suddenly recognize these two.

"Well, thank you, Honey-senpai, but I really don't think it's a good idea," The kid looks at me, slightly confused.

"How did you know my name, Kurai-chan?" I smile at his cuteness and ignore the -chan after my name. It's just his thing.

"I was here a few years ago. I remember you guys. Well, except for you, Tamaki," I am loving the attention right now. Much as I hate to admit it, I actually do want to join the Host Club. I mean, before the girls started fighting over me, I was enjoying the attention. But now Tamaki is talking out loud, thinking of stuff for me, and I need to tune in.

"Well, we can't have another cool type, because Kyoya has that,"

"That's true, but he's kind of... shy. Timid. Yeah, that could work!" The twins say together. Tamaki just shakes his head. Good thing too. I could pull off timid, but it wouldn't be very fun.

"No, he's not like that. Plus, girls may not fall for a timid guy,"

Haruhi smiles. "Well, Senpai, he could always take after you and become a princely type," Even before he talks, I know that he's gonna blow.

"THAT'S NEVER HAPPENING! DON'T YOU KNOW, HARUHI, THAT I ENCOURAGE CREATIVITY AND INDIVIDUALITY FOR MY KIDS! HOW COULD YOU EVER SUGGEST THAT!" Ok, I got a little confused. Kids? What? I mean, sure, he messes around with girls, but... you know what, I'm not going to picture that. Anyway, Haruhi is just laughing. I decide it's time to end this.

"Guys, thank you for the invitation, but honestly, if I don't fit in, I don't fit in. It's fine, I'm just gonna leave now so you can get ready for your guests," I turn and walk to the door again. This time, no twins stand in my way, and I can make it out of there in peace. I lean against the wall beside the door. The girls had gone to make themselves pretty for the Host Club, no doubt. I smirk at the thoughts in my head. 'The Host Club won't know what hit them. Even that kid Kyoya. With proper help, I can ruin them and stay safe, all in one.

****************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Kinda just filler, I'm having trouble getting to where I want to go with this story. I'd appreciate reviews so I know if it sucks or not!

Chapter 2

(Haruhi POV)

When that door closed, it was like a bomb went off. Tamaki first went off on a rant about how anyone could deny the honor of being a Host, and once he was done he went into his depressed corner. I just roll my eyes at him. He's taking it too literally. I mean sure, the guy had some nice features, like his emerald green eyes that made me feel strange and amazing at the same time, and his slightly suntanned body giving him a golden look, and his muscles... I would love for them to be wrapped around me...

Haruhi shakes her head a bit to clear her thoughts. 'Stop that!' she scolds herself. I shouldn't be thinking about things like that. But her thoughts drifted again to his eyes.

"Haruhi?" I hear Tamaki calling my name. Great, I was dozing off again.

"Yeah, Senpai?" I knew he was still upset over Kurai and was gonna keep talking about it. Great, I really don't want that.

"Don't you think it's weird that Kurai didn't even look back at us when he walked out? I mean," he slips into his cute princely voice, "he's not as handsome as I am, but he would've made a good host, don't you think?"

I think about that. If Kurai was a host, then I would be able to see him everyday. Those emerald eyes would always fall onto me whenever I would pass with the tea tray. I smile at that thought, then think of how he rejected it, and my smile fades. "Yeah, I guess. But it is his choice. Unlike some people in here," Tamaki looked away as I stared into him. I can never let him forget that he made me join this club.

Everyone goes their separate ways. Tamaki, as usual, goes over to his corner and pouts. Kyoya walks over to his laptop and starts typing away. Honey goes to eat some cake, and Mori follows him. And the twins come over to bother me. Right when I pull out my homework too.

"What do you want, guys?" I ask grumpily. I know it's not very hostlike, but like these two ever treat me with that sort of kindness.

"We want some commoner's coffee, Haruhi," Hikaru states. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Then go make some," I tell them. Even though I taught them how to do it a few months ago, they still want me to do it.

"But you're the commoner! You know how to make it better than all of us!" Kaoru says, trying to charm me. It works, to an extent. I close my book.

"Listen, you guys. I'm going to go and tell you how to make it. But I'm not going to do anything more than that. You have to learn how to make it yourself. Ok?" I try to compromise.

"Sure! Let's go, Haruhi!" Hikaru calls out, and I follow them into our little kitchen. I'm surprised that worked, but I keep my guard up. Knowing these two, I'll end up making coffee for the whole club if I do it.

"Ok, first you need to fill that pot up with water. Yes, that one Hikaru. I keep it out so I always know which one I need to use. Yes, up to about 2/3 of the way full. A little more... alright, Kaoru, that's good."

This, actually, surprising was going well. The twins really wanted to do this, and they weren't trying to make me do it for once. I smile and leave. They were just pouring themselves a cup.

"Oh, Haruhi!" Hikaru calls from the kitchen. I hear a small clink. I sigh and turn back around, knowing they did something.

"Ugh!" I groan when I see the mess. Looks like one of them bumped the cup and it spilled out all over the floor.

"Get a towel," I tell them as I turn around again. I am not picking up after them for this. There's no way they can blame this one on me. I didn't do anything, seriously.

"But Haruhi, remember? It's your job," I sign again and look at them. There's just standing there, waiting for me to pick up after them. Honestly, they can be really useless sometimes.

"It may be my job, but you spilled it. Therefore, you clean it up." After that I turn and walk over to my book that's just sitting there, waiting for me. I really need to finish my homework. I have a paper due and I still need to do some heavy research. Then I hear the twins complaining to Kyoya. Great.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asks me. I know I'm going to get in trouble, so I turn around right away.

"Yes, senpai?" I ask him. His glare is making me nervous, but I try not to show it.

Kyoya looks at me. I think he's trying to pin the spill on me, so I'm hoping to god that I don't have a single drop on me. "Did you spill the coffee in the kitchen?" he asks me. He knows the twins and I'm pretty sure he'll let me off.  
"No, I didn't, Kyoya-senpai. I didn't touch anything, actually," I tell him. He raises his eyebrows, then pushes him glasses up his nose and looks at the twins, who look a little scared at being found out.

"You two, go get a cloth and clean up the floor. Don't blame Haruhi for what she didn't do. Alright?" The twins nod. They look ashamed. 'Good riddance,' I think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Kurai POV)

Ugh. It's too early in the morning to think about anything. But this plan that I have to ruin all of the Hosts... It needs to be perfected. I'll start phase one today. I can figure out the rest tonight, when I have time. But it's foolproof. I even made Kiku, my sister, look over it to make sure that there were no loopholes. Kyoya is smart, and I'm sure he suspects me of something already. But, even Kyoya can't work around my plan if I play my cards right. But first...

"Hey, Ayame? Yuri? You in there?" I call out to my sisters. One of them opens the door. It's too dark and too early for me to know or care which one it is.

"Yeah, Kurai? What do you want?" A higher pitched voice asks, opening the door a sliver. It's Ayame. Yuri has a lower pitched voice, just by a little.

"Can I come in?" I ask her. Ayame looks inside, looks back out at me, and nods. I push open the door. Yuri is just organizing all her medals by year again. Ayame always messes them up.

"What do you want, Kurai? Come to brag to us again?" she asked, not even looking back at me. I was talking to them a couple of days ago, and we kind of got into an argument. I ended up pulling the 'I'm-oldest-and-heir-to-the-family' card, and they didn't like that. But I've already planned this conversation, and I know what will grab her attention.

"No, I'm not. Instead, I've come to present you with a new... game to play," I see her sit up straighter. If she were a cat, her ears would be perked and her eyes wide. She turns to me. I can see Ayame listening intently.

"I'm listening,"

_

(Haruhi POV)

"So, Haruhi, I heard that there was a boy who turned down being a host! Is that true?"

"Yeah, I heard that he's in the same class as Tamaki and Kyoya,"

"Well, ladies, you're correct. But, I don't think that we need to worry about him. If he wishes to join, the Host Club and it's customers will always welcome him, right?" I reply to the girls. They all flutter and start chatting excitedly. This gives me the chance to think about Kurai again. His eyes never seem to leave my mind. For once in my life, I'm starting to wish I was in Tamaki's class. Then I shake myself out of it. I am a Host. I can't start having feelings for anyone, because then people would get suspicious. No, I will have to smother these feelings.

_

"Haruhi? Is there something wrong? You're not talking," my dad asks me. I look at him. he's all dressed up for his shift that was starting soon. I sigh and look down into my cup. He noticed and comes over to hug me. I let him. I'm so confused. I hardly know the guy, and yet... I think I'm falling for him.

"I'm fine, Dad, I'm just a little tired," I lie to him, pushing his arms off of me. He looks concerned for me, and he knows I'm lying to him. He almost looks hurt that I won't talk to him.

"Remember Haruhi, that I'm here if you need to talk," he tells me. I just nod, watching him as he puts on his coat and leaves. "Bye Haruhi!" he calls in a cheery voice. I can't help but smile at his sudden change in attitude.

"Bye Dad," I whisper quietly, but of course he doesn't hear me. I sigh and dump the rest of my food into the trash. I haven't eaten all day, and I'm really not hungry. I try to do some homework, but I can't concentrate. Numbers and letters all float in front of me, and I'm not taking in any of it. I sigh and close my book. Might as well go to sleep, I'll just try to get this stuff done tomorrow.

(Kurai POV)

NEXT DAY

"Oh, Kurai, have you really been to Paris? What's it like?"

"Paris is dreamy, don't you think? The lights shining down, the sweet smells!"

"Well, yes, it is. Paris is one of the most romantic cities I've ever visited. But, you know, ladies, that even the beautiful Parisians girls couldn't catch my eye. The one I want to be with is right here," Kurai says, motioning around him. The girls squeal and start chatting excitedly. Then, the door opens.

"Tamaki!"

At that cry, most of the girls run over to Tamaki and Kyoya, who had just walked in. A few stayed over by me, but I wave them away. They quickly run up to Tamaki and pester him. But Tamaki, for once, isn't interested in that. He's looking at me curiously, wondering why I was entertaining the girls and yet I didn't want to be a host. I give him my most dazzling smile, and he smiles back. Kyoya however, doesn't look as charmed. While Tamaki turns back to the girls, Kyoya comes over to me. I smile quietly to myself. 'He's observant... but that won't help him now,'

"Hello Kyoya. How are you?" I ask innocently, but I know he's not fooled. He faked polite conversation with me.

"I'm fine, and you?" I can tell he's gritting his teeth, trying to keep his cool. I look over at Tamaki and the girls.

"To be honest, entertaining those girls can get tiring. I don't know how you do it for hours at a time," I tell him. He frowns, knowing that I'm lying to him.

"Well, it was kind of you to keep them busy until we got here. We were running late today," I nod to him and stand up. He's about to say something, to warn me against my plan I think, but Tamaki calls him over.

I've been thinking, now that I know that everyone in that club is a complete idiot, with the exception of Kyoya and maybe Haruhi, it will be all the easier to complete my plan. I smirk. They won't know what hit them.


	4. Chapter 4

(Kurai POV)

I have perfected it. Finally. All I need to do is follow them and make sure it's going to work. Maybe I could walk around with Kiku, just to get the girls jealous. Yeah, good idea.

"Hey Kiku!"

My sister comes around the corner. She's wearing a simple sundress, with the colors of a sunrise. I smile at her. "You need something, Kurai?"

"Yeah, Kiku. I heard those Host Club idiots are going to an amusement park today. I want to trail them and start the plan, but I need your help," I tell her. She looks at me with curiosity, then nods. She agrees to help.

"What's the plan?"

_

"Isn't this fun, Haruhi!" Tamaki calls out. He's so loud I can hear him a mile away. I've been walking around with Kiku on my arm for a while now and haven't seen them. 'Finally,' I think to myself. Kiku turns to me, her eyes slightly wider than normal.

"That him?" She asks me. I simply nod and look around. It's not hard to spot their group. Even if they are wearing their worst clothing, they still stick out. They don't know how to dress like commoners. My sister and I may stand out, but not in a sore-thumb kind of way. More like a happy-couple kind of way. I'm surprised Kiku agreed to this.

"Just so you know, Kiku, I think you're the coolest sister ever," I tell her, and she smiles.

"Thanks, Kurai, but... oh great," She trails off. I look over at the group. It seems like Tamaki spotted me. I whisper to Kiku.

"Play along," I tell her, and she nods. I see Tamaki start bolting over, the rest of them trailing behind, Haruhi coming in last. Haruhi's giving me an odd look. She's staring at Kiku with a mixture of curiosity and anger.

"Kurai!? What are you doing here?" I try to play it cool.

"I'm just hanging out, really. I was bored, and Kiku wanted to come," I smile at her and to her credit, she acts excited to be here. Haruhi gives Kiku the death glare, which she doesn't notice but I do.

"Yeah, Kiku's my sister. Always begging me to accompany her to some place or another," I say, grinning. She smiles sheepishly. Tamaki looks surprised and Kyoya pulls out his black book. Probably to write down some more info on me. I glance at Haruhi, she seems to have relaxed and I can't see any trace of her previous anger. I wonder if I had imagined it.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Kurai-chan!" Honey bounds up to me, and looks at Kiku. "Nice to meet you, Kiku-chan. Do you like cake?" He asks abruptly. She nods.

"Strawberry is my favorite," she says, and he happily giggles and goes back to Mori.

"Did you hear that? Strawberry is her favorite!" Honey squeals. Mori just nods. I suddenly feel Kiku being pulled off of my arm. I look over and she's being trapped by the Hitachiin twins.

"You're quite pretty, Kiku," one of them says. Kiku blushes a bit. Though she doesn't go to Ouran, she's a first year.

"Is he really your brother, Kiku?" the other asks. She nods.

"Really? You don't look anything alike," The first one tells her. She finally breaks free of their arms. I see her blush and she walks back to me.

"Of course he's my brother. Kurai, can you give me a couple bucks? I want to go get some popcorn," Kiku says, trying to get away from me.I nod and dig out a few crumpled bills. She nods thanks and walks over to the snack stand. This was part of our plan, to see exactly what they are doing here.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I look at Haruhi for an answer. I see her blush a little and open her mouth.

"These idiots decided it would be a good idea to come here. I was dragged into it... literally," I laugh at her, and she blushes an even deeper red. I'm getting a little confused. Why is she blushing at me?

"I didn't drag you, Haruhi! A father would never do something like that to his daughter!" Tamaki squeals in an annoying voice. Again with the him-having-kids thing. What's with that? I cast a questioning glance at Haruhi. She's struggling to get Tamaki to let go of her and doesn't notice.

"Come on Tamaki-senpai, get off!" She yells, finally throwing him off. He goes off and sits in a random corner, pouting. She brushes herself off and looks at me, blushing again. "Sorry about that, Senpai thinks I'm his daughter... for some reason," she mumbles under her breath, staring daggers at Tamaki.

I nod uneasily, still kind of creeped out by his behavior, and thought some things out. 1) Tamaki, the twins, and Honey and Mori won't be a problem in my plan. I knew that. But now it seems I have another opponent out. Haruhi seems to blush whenever she looks at me. Even though I'm completely confused about it, it only leaves Kyoya. 2) Tamaki and the twins seem to have a weakness for things that they aren't used to, like commoner things. Honey as a weakness for sweets, and Mori has a weakness for Honey.

Hey, maybe I should get myself a little book like Kyoya. Or even better...

"Hey, Kurai?" I hear a girl speak to me. I look over, seeing that the guys had gone to some shop to gawk at something. Oh, it's just Haruhi. Her face is red again, and she's twisting her hands nervously. Then she takes a deep breath and calms down. "I was wondering, why did you not want to join the Host Club?" she asks me just straight out. I'm a little startled.

"Well, I don't really know. It's just that, I don't want to be in a commitment like that, and from what I hear all of the hosts have to be there after school almost everyday," I tell her. It's kind of the truth. I'm not telling her any lies, anyway. She breathes out, looking relieved. "Why do you ask?"

Haruhi looks away. "I...I was just hoping that it didn't have anything to do with us. I mean, I know we kind of made a bad impression on you that day,"

I shake my head. "Well, kind of. I don't want to be committed to something like that so quickly. And, plus, I hear Tamaki's the king, and he's an idiot," I smirk, then saying, "If it wasn't for that, I would probably join. Especially if your secret got out and you would visit me," She looks up at me, startled.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I shake my head again.

"Nah, it wouldn't do anything for me. Though," I lean in closer to her. "I suppose you would be a good customer, if I did join," Haruhi blushes deeply and looks down. I laugh. "But seriously, I won't tell," Then Kiku comes back to my side.

"Back, Kurai," She sings gently. Kiku is actually is a pretty girl. I can see a couple of guys staring at her from the other side of the boardwalk. I glare at them.

"Alright, Haruhi. Tell the other guys that I had to leave with Kiku. Come on, Kik," I say, using my pet name for her. She sticks her tongue out but follows me, waving her fingers in a good-bye at Haruhi.

After we got out of their sight, Kiku starts talking to me.

"Kurai? Did I do a good job?" I laugh at her.

"You sound like a little child. Yeah, you did awesome," I see her smirk. Finally, the real Kiku is coming out.

"Did you see Haruhi's face before you told them that I was your sister? I thought she was going to explode!" She laughs, and I laugh half-heartedly. She must have noticed because she looks questioningly at me.

"Yeah, what was that about, though? Why was she so mad?" Kiku stares at me like I just sprouted wings. She's dumbfounded.

"Kurai, are you stupid? She was jealous! Even a guy like you should know that. Especially a guy like you! You flirt with girls everyday! How do you not know that?" I stare at her, comprehension hitting me.

Haruhi... likes... me?

Oh yes, Kurai. Haruhi is as confused as you are. Ha! What am I doing to Haruhi!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Haruhi POV)

Oh my god. I have never been more nervous than I was with Kurai this afternoon. The way he leaned down to me and whispered in my ear...I felt like I was flying.

I scowl. 'Get a hold of yourself Haruhi! He's just going to find some other girl. You can't be with him. It's not possible. You're a host. You can't just stop that just because of him.' But another voice comes into my head.

'But you could quit, you know. You've payed off your debt, you could just 'casually' let it slip that you're a girl."

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. That's not how I should be thinking. I would be questioned so much, I wouldn't be able to think! I would have to move out of the country to let that go. And plus.. what would happen with Tamaki and everyone else?

I'm not going to try to let go of being a Host. If it somehow gets out, it's fine. But I'm not going to look for it. I guess... I'll just have to watch from afar.

(Kurai POV)

I'm sitting in a small teashop right now with Kiku, going over everything in the plan and making sure there are no loopholes. Kiku's really smart, she wants to be a lawyer, so she's very good at spotting little details.

"Ok, Kurai, so if you're going to go through with this, you need to start this part of the plan by the end of the week," she points at a list I have on the table.

"I've already started, so that shouldn't be impossible to accomplish," We lapse into silence, and I hear a slight rustling behind me, in a plastic bush. I smirk. I know what it is, and I'm going to nip it in the bud. "Kiku, I've got to... go ask Ayame something," I give her a look, and she knows what I'm going to do.

My siblings and I actually have a very good understanding of each other. I suppose it comes from the fact that we need each other for a lot of things. I get up slowly and walk towards another table, where my other sisters are sipping some tea. The smell of it is very minty.

"Ayame? Yuri? We have... unwanted guests. Could you please... show them out?" I obviously portray this correctly to them, because they nod together and subsequently stand up. Ayame leads the way to an exit, where she will be able to sneak back in.

I walk back to Kiku, who was smiling at me. I sit down and wait for the show to begin.

(Hikaru POV)

When Kaoru had made the bush rustle and Kurai had stood up, I thought it would be over. But he just got up to talk to some girls, who immediately leave. I smirk. 'So, I guess you can't get all the girls, huh?'

We have a job to do. Kyoya wanted us to plant a bug in this shop so he could listen in on any of Kurai's conversations at this tea shop. Kyoya told us he comes here a lot.

I look over at Kaoru. He's setting up the small chip that will stay in the pot of the plant we're hiding behind. Kaoru quickly places the chip in the pot and angles the microphone towards Kurai's table. He looks over at me triumphantly, but then I feel a hand on my hand.

I turn around to see two sets of golden eyes staring at me. Me and Kaoru are starstruck. These were the two girls who Kurai had talked to. They cross their arms at the same time. Then one of them looks at the other.

"Look at that, Kurai was right for once," one of them say. Her voice is very sweet, and I would assume her sisters' is too.

"Yeah, for once. Why don't we escort you poor lost puppies out?" The other asks, but it's more like a command. The first reaches for my arm, and the other reaches for Kaorus. They quickly lead us out of the shop.

I try to work my way out of this. "So, who do we have the pleasure of being escorted by?" I ask. It sounds a little grammatically incorrect but I don't care. It doesn't work though, the girl holding my arm just glares at me.

Both of them talk at the same time. "Ayame, I think this kid is trying to win us over," I look at them. They keep talking as in they're having a conversation. "Yeah, Yuri, but that was a weak attempt. How is it that these two are popular hosts?"

I'm so confused. They really don't want us to know who's who, because they talk together so they don't address each other with one voice. It's kind of like the way me and Kaoru play the Which-one-is-Hikaru Game. We want to be told apart for who we are, not for our looks.

"So, Ayame, Yuri, why are you working for Kurai?" The one holding my arm looks at me again. I feel like that's Ayame, but I don't know.

"For your information, we are not working for Kurai. Our brother has simply provided us with a game to play, and when we get bored, we'll leave him to it." The girl holding Kaoru says. Then the one on mine smirks.

"Yes, but I don't think we'll get bored quickly. This is entertaining. I'd like to see how it turns out." the girls say. Then I notice something. The girl on my arm holds herself straighter, and she's very confident of herself. Once I can find out which is which, I'll be able to remember who is who.

By the time we had finished talking, they were a few blocks away, and they neatly threw us into one of their family's cars, telling the driver to take us back to Ouran and make sure they don't come back.

As we walk into the room, I see Kyoya on his laptop, trying to get the little chip to work.

Tamaki stares over Kyoya's shoulder. "Is it working, Kyoya?" Kyoya shakes his head, clearly annoyed. I look over in Haruhi's direction. She's staring off into space, eyes twinkling. I smirk and nudge Kaoru.

"Uh oh, Kaoru, we have a dreamer," I tell him, and we stalk over to Haruhi.


	6. Notice

Hey guys, this story isn't meeting up to my expectations, so I'm discontinuing it. If I get enough positive reviews, I might restart it, but maybe not. I'm just not motivated to write it anymore


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Haruhi POV)

By the time I see the twins walking towards me, it's too late to run away. They surround me on both sides, blocking any form of escape.

"So, Haruhi," Hikaru says smugly, "Who would you be thinking about right now?" I recoil away from them, almost falling over out of my chair, but they just catch my chair and pull me back up.

"Guys, stop it. Let go of me," I ask, irritated. Hikaru and Kaoru just smile and push even closer to me, removing any space whatsoever between us.

"Would your dream happen to have been about a nice second year boy that has a beautiful sister and younger twins?" I start, pushing against them, releasing me from their grasp. They attempt to close in again, but suddenly Tamaki cries out from the other side of the room.

"What's up, boss?" Kaoru asks, momentarily forgetting about me. We walk over to Kyoya's computer, where I can see voices coming through on his screen. Kyoya's wearing large headphones that must block out noise, because he wasn't reacting to Tamaki's outburst.

"Look! Kyoya got it working!" Tamaki cries happily. I roll my eyes at his childishness. Somehow I can't join in with his celebrations. Something told me that Kurai didn't feel the same way about me and he wouldn't hesitate to talk about it with his sister. Knowing the way gossip travels in this school it would stay secret for about 5 seconds.

"So, Ayame, our guests have been shown out?" Kurai's voice comes through after Kyoya removes the headphones.

"Yes, Kurai, unfortunately they didn't enjoy their time with us. I wonder why, Yuri?"

"I don't know, Ayame, I thought we were very polite,"

"Oh well, Kurai, let's get back to business,"

"Yes, good idea,"

"But, Kurai, what about-"

A burst of static remove the clear voices. Kyoya quickly moves to fix whatever he has to fix. Suddenly, the computer just goes completely silent. Not even static came through. Kyoya falls back in his chair in defeat.

****"They found the chip."

* * *

Give me some more ideas for this story. I really need reviews.

Review, Review, Review!


End file.
